warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Corrosive Projection/@comment-172.249.120.51-20180916221105/@comment-87.123.207.204-20190326010712
Oh well... "And I'm pretty sure no-one has problems killing corpus/non-armored infested units even on level 150." Im pretty sure that someone has, thats the basic concept of getting better in the game. You don't start right off with mastery 26 and perfect builds and even if you would, there exist things like sortie modifiers and boss fights. So when we look at anything else than top-notch endgame, there are several auras that pose an useful alternative to the pattern of just staying with CP even when it does nothing as the enemy is not armored at all (which is kinda annoying). And as I said, if you use corrosive damage, the aura becomes more or less an additional proc, while the damage increase of the weapon specific auras becomes more and more superior. If you have a good build, you can bash enemy armor in a few seconds to a neglegible amount where the use of CP falls short. What i meant with the 3,4% is the sometimes very poor absolute amount of damage. When enemy grineer gain more than one million effective health, its not about dealing 25.000 or 34355, its about getting rid of their ridicously high armor. Corrosice Procs or a full squad Corrosive Projections are able to do this, but if you go solo with the CP, you should not expect that this makes the critical difference as the aura provides only one instance of damage resistance reduction while damage auras benefit strongly from reduced armor. Its a similiar pattern as with radiation damage: Yes, it does 75% more damage against alloy, but from my eyperience procing the corrosive proc very often is far more important, not only because the ferrit armor can get nasty too, but also because at some point, the damage reduction is far from good and evil and corrosive is quickly superior when you manage to get around 4-12 procs (plus radiation proc is funny, but does not stack). And, last but not least, its not always about damage. There are defensive or utility auras that are considerable too. I confess and say, I use rejuvenation with coaction drift for my tanky frame most of the time, and im not having a hard time with bleed or toxin procs most of the time. Is this generally a useful strategy? No, but as im going solo most of the time, it works well for me. So to conclude, the OP is right in the statement that CP is not a cure for cancer, HIV and a broken leg. It is not justified that many builds recommend CP as a general solution, but it is not true that its actually a bad aura with its effects overrated by early day veterans, it clearly has its use if used properly. Warframe has become a pretty complex game with different situations and even if you understand the already sophisticated math about dps, there are a number of other factors to keep in mind, and lastly, a lot of them and often the critical parts lie in the personal play style and struggles the single tenno has. Thats what keeps the game interesting, it would be a damn buzzkill if you could just copy builds and be fine with it anytime.